


Into the glee woods

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Into the Woods (2014), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: AU ish, Rachel is Rachel, Santana will storm out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've done The Rocky Horror Glee Show. They've done West Side Story. They've done Glease. Now it's time for The New Direction's latest musical, Into the woods!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all. This is my first story (on this account),so Hi. I'm not gonna really introduce myself, cause I know you want to get to the story. I do have a few notes about the story, so just give me a sec. This is kind of AU, as the timeline is wacky. So, Rachel will mention to Mr. Schue about the new Cinderella musical, and how they should perform it and she should be Cinderella. The Broadway version didn't come out til 2014, which as we know, the OG New Directions had already graduated and the new, crappy generation came in. So yeah, that's that. This storyline, if it was on the show, would take place over 3-5 episodes, which is what the musical episodes tend to take place. The first version of this story won't really mention the different episodes, but I do eventually plan to rewrite it. So it will feature the “And here's what you missed on Glee!” This version will stay up for comparison. Eventually I will have an official Twitter account, where I will post pictures of the Glee characters as their Into The Woods counterparts, as soon as I finish photoshopping them. I think that's all, so thank for reading, and I will see you next week.

It's the end of the day and the New Directions are clamoring into the choir room to find out what musical Mr. Schue picked for them to perform. For the past week, Rachel had been trying to convince him to do Cinderella, the new broadway musical, with her as the lead of course.  
“You know Mr. Schue, people say I look exactly Laura Osnes. And that I sound better than Julie Andrews. And I”  
“NO. Hobbit. I can believe that people say you look like Laura Osnes. Fine. But there isn't a single person on this Earth who thinks you sound better than Julie. Not even you” Santana looked up from her phone to announce her statement.  
Ignoring Santana's words, Rachel followed Schue to the white board. “Oh, and Santana can play the ugly mean step GRANDMA cause she always bullies me. And I think Kurt should be my fairy godmother. And my Finn should my prince charming. It just makes sense” Finn just smiled.  
Mr. Schue began to write “INTO THE WOODS” on the white board. “Thank you Rachel, for that wonderful suggestion, but I've already chosen Into the woods as this year's musical.” Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt all nearly fainted. “Yes. Into the woods. Uh, Artie will co-direct with Ms. Pillsbury; Mike will choreograph; and Tina is in charge of costumes. You guys will have to audition for roles.” The last comment was directed towards Rachel, though Mr. Schue already knew he wanted Rachel for Cinderella.  
“Well finally! Something where Rachel can't get the lead role because there is no lead role. Hell to the yes.” Mercedes said.  
“Auditions are Tuesday. Today, we're watching the 1991 proshot, so those unfamiliar with the show can figure who they want to audition for.”

SCENE CHANGE  
Rachel meets Finn outside his locker. “Well, it's not what I hoped for, but you and I can be Cinderella and her prince. Of course, you'll also have to play the wolf, it's only tradition. But that's fine. I've already printed off the lyrics for “Hello little girl” for you-”  
“Glee club just ended Rach. How do you already have it printed off?”  
“I've already printed off the lyrics for “Hello little girl” for you, and I expect you to come over to my house tomorrow after Glee club so I can help you learn the best way to perform the song so Mr. Schue will have no choice but to cast you. You understand.”  
“Yes Rachel. I understand.” Finn had learned it was best not to argue with Rachel; But he couldn't lie, he did really want to play a prince, and that wolf dude looked pretty fun, not that he wanted to prance around with fake junk on stage.  
“You. Are. The. Best!” she exclaimed before giving him a big kiss.  
The Unholy trinity passed by them, talking about the musical,  
“Really Santana, it's a lot better than it sounds. You saw how Cinderella got cheated on. We all know Rachel's gonna be Cinderella, so you get to imagine Rachel being heartbroken.”  
“I had a paper bag who had it's heart broken once. It got wet and died.”  
“I know, Quinn. It's just that Rachel is gonna make it all about her, and I'm gonna have go Lima Hights on her non-ass, and I just- it's tiring, really tiring, being me all the time.”  
“I get it. I do. But the musical's not gonna be the same without you. It'll be the damn Rachel show. At least you can put her in her place.”  
“Please Santana, for me. Your favorite girlfriend in all the world. I can't play Jack's abusive mom without you” Britt gave a puppy dog face.  
“I can't say no to you. Damn you... Well, that witch looks right up my alley. All right. Into the woods.”  
“Into the woods”  
“Into the woods”  
All three together- “Into the woods, and home before dark.” They laugh and skip as the scene fades to black.

TUESDAY AFTERNOON BEFORE AUDITIONS IN  
THE STAFF LUNCH ROOM

“Hey Butchin. Mary Sue.” Sue sat down with Emma and Will, making sure to touch all of Emma's grapes with her left hand. “I hear you're actually putting on a good musical. I can't wait to see it crash and burn. I mean seriously, none of those beached whales can handle Sondheim. Rachel will choke. Kurt will try to add glitter to every death and Finn is just too fat. Are you trying too hurt me? What have I, your best friend and best lover in bed, done to you to deserve this?”  
Ignoring the comments, Will was a bit shocked Sue wasn't telling him off about how awful Into The Woods was: “No comment about me making poor choices in musicals? No taking it to the public because it's unsuitable for kids? Nothing?”  
“Sondheim is Sondheim. I'm just ashamed the public is going to have to endure seeing your kids perform it. You know, you're representing Mckinley High. Maybe I should wreck havoc...” She rose and shook Will and Emma's hands “I have a Figgins to go see. Good day, Hairspray and Sesame street.”  
“I just had to open my big mouth.”  
Emma kissed Will on the cheek, “Come on. We're gonna miss auditions”

SCENE CHANGE

Rachel was up first. She, of course, was auditioning for Cinderella. Tina was also auditioning for Cinderella. They both sang “On the steps of the palace” 

Rachel: He's a very smart prince. He's a prince who prepares. Knowing this time you'd run from, he spread pitch on the stairs, and you're caught unawares, well it means that he cares-  
Tina: This is more than just malice, better stop and take stock while you're standing here stuck on the steps of the palace. Or, then what if you are, what a prince would envision? But then how can you know who you are till you know what you want, which you don't  
Rachel and Tina: You know what your decision is, which is not to decide. You'll just leave him a clue, for example, a shoe, and then see what he'll do, then it's he and not you, who'll be stuck with a shoe, in the goo, and you've learned something to, something you never knew, on the steps of the paaaaalace!  
Mercedes and Santana auditioned for the witch. Santana sang “Sweet Transvestite” from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, while Mercedes sang “Love doesn't stand a chance” from Once Upon A Time. Quinn auditioned for Little Red, singing “I know things now”. Puck and Sam sang “Agony” together, auditioning for the princes. Blaine and Kurt also auditioned for the princes, and they also sang “Agony”. Followed by Finn. Brittney was the last to audition, simply saying, “I want to be Jack's abusive mom. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye”.  
After a long afternoon of auditions, Will said, “Thank you all for coming. I'm so, so, so, excited for this production. The cast list will be up Friday” He loosened his tie and threw his pen on the table before the screen faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!!!!!!!! Cast list will be up this chapter. And I would say Tina is a bit OOC in this chapter, but the way the writers wrote in seasons 4 and 5 and the tail end of 3, I wouldn't be surprised if this had actually happened in the show.

Tina was rolling Artie to his next class, "Of course Rachel auditioned for Cinderella. Of course she did. Cause she's a princess and she expects nothing less. And we all know Mr. Schue is gonna cast her. She gets everything she wants."  
"Well she wanted to do Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, and that didn't happen. She doesn't get everything she wants. And you may still get Cinderella. You're very talented."  
"You're cute. But don't you dare ever interrupt me again. K?" She continued ranting and accidentally passed Artie's class. Artie kept his mouth shut. "Rachel is always gonna get the lead. Then when she graduates some new young person will come in and be Mr. Schue's new favorite. And I will stay second fiddle. Followed by me being Rachel's understudy on Broadway for the rest of my life. And you know that girl will never be sick or get hurt- understudy? That's it. She can't wear the golden slippers if her ankles are broken. She'll have to play Rapunzel! See you later Artie." She said, leaving him by Sue's office.  
"I- the cast list isn't even up yet. TIna!" He sighed, knowing Tina would not be Cinderella.

** Meanwhile, by the bulletin board.**

"Mr. Schue, I'm going to text the group chat that you're posting the cast list. I promise I won't look until at least one other person has had a chance to look at it." Rachel beamed.

"That's fine Rachel. You know you can look. I've got papers to grade. I'll see you at Glee club."

Rachel squealed, _Hey guys. Cast list is up. I'm waiting for at least one person to come see it, because that's the nice person I am. Good luck you guys. _Santana responded first. _Yes Rachel, thank for being the good person you are. I'll remember you in my thank you speech for the Rachel is a retard award. It'll be presented by my good friend Barb." _Kurt and Blaine both responded _Go ahead and look at the list Rach, you're fine. Santana, it's not okay to call someone a retard. _**...**_ Oh my God, we're so in synch__._** ...**_ I love you._** ...**_ I love you more! _**...**_ I love you most. _Santana responded with a vomit emoji. Mercedes said _Look behind you Rachel_

"Look at the list, look at the list!" 

"Calm down g_ir_l. You haven't waited to see the cast list before."

"I'm turning over a new leaf. I got a pamphlet in my locker saying '**So you're a whiny manipulative brat and you're friends say you're toxic.'**" Mercedes felt Rachel bearing into her soul as she avoided eye contact.

"I got the baker's wife. And Finn's the baker. Okay. I really wanted to play the witch, but I'm okay with this." Rachel swallowed her anger, she will not kill Mr. Schue. She will not kill Mr. Schue.

"Congrats Mercedes. You really deserve it."

"Oh thanks. I got to get to class. You got a great role." Mercedes winked.

Rachel saw that she was Cinderella and nearly fainted. She read the rest of the cast list, and felt genuine happiness for everyone. 

_**The baker... Finn **_**_Hudson_**

** _ The baker's wife... Mercedes Jones_ **

** _ Cinderella... Rachel Berry_ **

** _ The Wolf/ Cinderella's prince... Noah Puckerman_ **

** _ Rapunzel... Quinn Fabray _ **

** _ Rapunzel's prince... Sam Evans_ **

** _ The Witch... Santana Lopez_ **

** _ Jack... Kurt Hummel_ **

** _ Jack's mother... Brittany S. Pierce_ **

** _ Narrator/ Mysterious Man... Blaine Anderson _ **

** _ Little Red... Tina Cohen- Chang_ **

** **

Sam and Puck were pumped; The unholy trinity were much more excited than they would show; Kurt was a little upset he didn't get a prince, but not terribly unhappy; Blaine had to think about who the mysterious man was for a second, but was actually really excited; and then there was TIna. 

Tina was seething. She could not believe she been cast as little red. She was furious. She felt she deserved Cinderella. She snuck into Rachel's house and started destroying her pictures, trophies, and gold stars. She layed in her bed and started singing to herself:

_**"I'm so tired, of pretending, where's my happy ending; I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines; I never asked for anything that wasn't mine, I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came, he called her name; ****And now I feel this overwhelming pain; **__**I mean, it's in my veins, I**__** mean, it's in my brain, **__**My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train; **__**I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame, **__**I know exactly who to blame; **__**I never thought of myself as mean, **__**I always thought that I'd be the Queen, **__**And there's no in- between, **__**Cause if I can't have that, **__**Then I would be the leader of the dark **__**And the bad; **__**Now there's a devil on my shoulder **__**Where the angels used to be, **__**And he's calling me the Queen;**_

Tina is now in the auditorium, as one does in a Glee fantasy sequence, wearing a bright red suit similar to the one worn by Jennifer Lawrence in promos for Mockingjay part 2, as one does in a Glee fantasy sequence 

_ ** Being nice was my past time, ** _ _ **But I've been hurt for the last time, ** _ _ **And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me; ** _ _ **The anger burns my skin, third-degree, ** _ _ **Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea, ** _ _ **There's nobody getting close to me, ** _ _ **They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen, ** _ _ **Your nightmare's my dream, ** _ _ **Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes; ** _ _ **I want what I deserve; ** _ _ **I want to rule the world; ** _ _ **Sit back and watch them learn ** _ _ **It's finally my turn; ** _ _ **If they want a villain for a Queen, ** _ _ **I'm gonna be one like they've never seen ** _ _ **I'll show them what it means, ** _ _ **Now that I am that ** _ _ **I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad,** _ _ **'Cause the devil's on my shoulder** _   
_ ** Where the angels used to be, ** _ _ **And he's calling me the Queen of Mean ** _ _ **Calling me, calling me, ** _ _ **Calling me,** _ _ **The Queen of Mean, ** _ _ **Calling me, calling me; ** _ _ **I** _ _ _ _ **want what I deserve!** _

**** At this point in time, Tina had showed up to Glee club and everyone started asking her why she was so late. She could only stare as Rachel in silence as she plotted how she would her without getting caught.

_ _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know. This plotline won't last long, but I didn't want it to be just the musical. What do you guy think of my choices? I more picked them off of personality than actual fit for singing. Though I do think Lea Michele would be an amazing Cinderella, singing wise. And Diana would sing as Rapunzel beautifully. I also really wanted Santana to sing last midnight and was disappointed Glee never did Into The Woods. R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna create an official twitter for this account. Twitter won't let you have multiple accounts on one device so I wasn't dealing with that. I was gonna use my personal account (which you can still follow @EvanDangel101 ) but I didn't want to mix tweets. So this account may still have a twitter in the future. In the meantime, I will post character pics here. I will post them this chapter, and the chapter following in the next two hours or so will continue the story. K? Love you!

Y'all. I don't these pictures aren't the best. I am usually much better at photoshop. My normal apps were not working and I was trying to finish as much as I could before school started. When I remaster this story, I will fix the photos. This is just for your general idea of what I envision. Don't leave nasty comments.

**Rachel as Cinderella **

**https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxy-J4RGm8msQU9xaVBrcDhfOVdPNS1zYzd2NE5KU2dwYUcw**

**Finn as The baker**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxy-J4RGm8msVUdwSHpjbWdJMjhsRFktemlUQWNqeUEzSU1z**

**Mercedes as The baker's wife**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11dgYKaBmss_anK4g7SW_GU3316wIIryF**

**Tina as Little Red **

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=111Q-yW3AYBfVjlcXoke03mpAT4q6rjwU**

** Kurt as Jack**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11FG82jYH0v-HbzicaMk5ayguo9A1uDuk**

** Brittany as Jack's Mother **

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11DvZvpB70qVHaWCXQOF-juKrBrb7DZQ6**

**Quinn as Rapunzel**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11dCq02csDcK0AC-M1qxfUsm84ee3DYnk**

**Sam as Rapunzel's Prince **

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11wgtZtf6P65R19TT0C2Li-9tFUDOUuYi**

**Puck as Cinderella's prince, and as The wolf**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11xp3AlrKEpkut0xhiOkmBeCluNM6lU26**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11WZG6OJNorLfkgre8vKeyLJKFe2lU_Ia**

**Blaine as The Narrator, and as The mysterious man**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11FJ_ZP4GhrYF6og8LXyydwZoBFXMb4hu**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11N_Cmhxr1zLUcTKsl81D_om8DRB8gywS**

**Santana as The Witch, old and young**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11lIDCzh8TOjX5Txq4tZbIsN9IaLnvnMF**

** https://drive.google.com/open?id=11HJeJ7pxnvPjeYldfFaWSB-VFZb4ckQe**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I'm so technology impaired, it ain't even funny. This pissed me off so much. If any of y'all could leave comment on how to upload picture (I've seen them on other fanfics on AO3) I would be so greatful. Y'all should really leave a kudos for the devotion I put in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!!! I hope this chapter wasn't too long or short. Feel free to leave a comment or send a PM! See you guys next week.


End file.
